<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way you operate is so sweet (I need you like cake on my birthday) by sunflowerawsten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787756">The way you operate is so sweet (I need you like cake on my birthday)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten'>sunflowerawsten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Waterparks (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthdays, M/M, blanket forts bc basic and cute, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes birthdays are hard to remember, especially if you’re Geoff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way you operate is so sweet (I need you like cake on my birthday)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from ‘Birthday’ by All Time Low</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait," Geoff said, barricading him from walking further as Awsten emerged in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes "You can't come in"</p>
<p>He hummed lightly, still waking himself up "What?"</p>
<p>"Go back to bed"</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Awsten questioned</p>
<p>"It's a surprise" he replied</p>
<p>"Geoff..."</p>
<p>"You'll like it, I promise" Geoff lightly pushed him backward, </p>
<p>"You do realize this is my apartment right? I can't believe you're kicking me out of my own kitchen"</p>
<p>Geoff smiled and quickly kissed him before closing the door</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can come in now," Geoff announced, poking his head around the bedroom door "But close your eyes"</p>
<p>Awsten obliged and let Geoff lead him out into the main living area of his apartment. He felt Geoff let go of his arm and he stopped.</p>
<p>"Okay, open your eyes"</p>
<p>The first thing that caught his eyes was a huge blanket fort taking up part of the living room in front of the TV. He looked around noticing a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table and balloons scattered around the apartment. </p>
<p>"What's all this for?" Awsten asked, immediately smiling</p>
<p>"What'd you mean? It's your birthday!"</p>
<p>Awsten stared at him blankly before raising an eyebrow "No it isn't?"</p>
<p>"Yes it is. It's November 17th, that's your birthday"</p>
<p>"Oh baby, no" he replied, biting his lip awkwardly "My birthday's January 17th"</p>
<p>"It is?" Awsten nods and Geoff groans, throwing his head back "I'm such a fucking idiot"</p>
<p>"Aww, it's okay," Awsten said, pulling Geoff into a hug "It's the thought that counts"</p>
<p>"I can't believe I messed up your birthday, that's like the easiest thing to remember"</p>
<p>"Shh, its not a big deal" Awsten whispered as Geoff laid his chin on his shoulder "Thank you anyway, it's amazing"</p>
<p>"You're welcome" Geoff mumbled into his shoulder</p>
<p>"Come on," Awsten said, leading him over to the table "There's no point in wasting all this"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've got a bit of cream on your lip" Awsten smiled, pointing on his own face</p>
<p>Geoff wiped his lips with his thumb "Is that it gone?"</p>
<p>Awsten hummed and brought his face closer to Geoff and pecked his lips "There, it is now"</p>
<p>Geoff smiled "You're so cheesy"</p>
<p>"Shut up" Awsten kissed him again, longer this time "Fort time?"</p>
<p>"Oh, 100%"</p>
<p>They both rushed over and Awsten lifted up one of the blankets, peeking inside.</p>
<p>"It's so cute, oh my god!" Awsten squealed, clasping his hand over his face.</p>
<p>The blankets overhung the TV so they could still watch Awsten's favorite movies, there were small, twinkling fairy lights covering the perimeter to offer some light, and an abundance of pillows and blankets inside to curl up in. Awsten pulled Geoff in alongside him, wrapping his arms around his waist as they sat down on the floor</p>
<p>"You choose" Geoff smiled and Awsten quickly selected a movie</p>
<p>He kissed Geoff's cheek before he snuggled his face into the crook of his neck as the opening credits played "Thank you, I really needed a day like this"</p>
<p>Geoff blushed before replying "You're welcome"</p>
<p>"It was the best birthday ever" he grinned</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>